Explicaciones
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta a esto: Reto #135: Sirius es la oveja negra de los Black, Percy lo fue en los Weasley....todas las familias tienen una. ¿Quién es la oveja negra de los Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy tiene algo que explicarle a su padre. Algo que no le va a hacer ni


-Papá, no es culpa tuya, en serio.

La voz del joven Scorpius Malfoy sonaba algo insegura y temblorosa contra las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Tan sólo dime que es lo que he hecho mal. Necesito saberlo.

-Yo… lo siento.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el sillón de terciopelo verde que había pertenecido durante generaciones a los Malfoy.

-No lo sientas, sólo explícame que hemos hecho mal tu madre y yo.

Scorpius trató de ponerse de pie para decir algo, pero rápidamente volvió a sentarse ante el escritorio de su padre después de que éste le dirigiera una mirada de advertencia.

-Es que…

-Porque está claro que hay algo que hemos tenido que hacer mal. Quizás no pusimos suficiente énfasis en que aprendieras todo lo relacionado con la política internacional, o quizás fueron las lecciones de historia, quizás fallamos en los valores básicos. Pero está claro que algo no te quedó claro.

Draco Malfoy interrumpió a su hijo para hablar con vehemencia y casi desesperación.

-Acláramelo, hijo. ¿Qué coño hemos hecho mal tu madre y yo para que te relaciones con un Gryffindor?

-Pero no es como los demás, de verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es el puto hijo de Harry Potter, ni más ni menos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Scorpius parecía dispuesto a decir algo.

-No contestes a eso. Vete, ahora mismo no quiero verte, luego acabaremos de tratar este _desagradable_ asunto.

Y puede que Scorpius quisiera replicar a eso, pero su padre acababa de sacar una botella de whisky de un cajón y por la mirada derrotada que tenía suponía que no era el mejor momento.

Cuando Draco empezó a masajearse las sienes y a murmurar _por qué a mí_ entre dientes con un brillo asesino en la mirada, Scorpius decidió que era un bueno momento para retirarse. _Lo más rápido posible._

Si Draco hubiera dejado a su hijo explicarse éste le hubiera aclarado por qué se había hecho amigo de Albus Severus Potter, ni más ni menos.

_Lo cierto es que todo empezó de la manera más estúpida del mundo. El nuevo profesor de Pociones había heredado la manía de Snape de colocarles por parejas de distintas casas para hacer los trabajos. El profesor, además, tenía un sentido del humor francamente retorcido, y decidió que sería divertido colocar a un Malfoy y un Potter juntos._

_No obtuvo la diversión que esperaba, la verdad; ya que, Albus y Scorpius se llevaron relativamente bien desde el primer momento._

_Quizás fue porque Albus Severus Potter se fue a sentar con su nuevo compañero sin ningún comentario y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en los labios y sin asomo de animosidad en la mirada. Probablemente también tuvo algo que ver que Scorpius aceptara la mano con una sonrisa tímida y diera su nombre en vez de su apellido como normalmente hacía._

_El caso es que, para sorpresa de su profesor y compañeros, los dos jóvenes no sólo hicieron un trabajo aceptable, sino que éste fue francamente bueno. _

_Y, dejando atónito a Hogwarts, lo hicieron sin parecer en absoluto descontentos por la pareja que les había tocado en dicho trabajo._

-No lo entiendes, Pansy. ¡Dice que son amigos! ¡Amigos! ¡JA!

-Estoy segura que tiene que haber una explicación lógica y razonable para esto, algo que explique el comportamiento de tu hijo. No sé, será alguna apuesta, o quizás es un plan para humillarle, o no sé, quizás es una especie de broma.

-O quizás son amigos de verdad.

Si las miradas matasen Blaise sería en ese momento un enorme montón de nada.

-Cierto, Zabini, ésa es una posibilidad que tenemos que valorar. Pero resulta que estamos tratando de animar a Draco, no de hundirlo en la miseria.

El tono de Daphne Greengrass era condescendiente, pero llevaba una amenaza implícita que todo el mundo notó rápidamente.

-Es sólo que alguien debe poner un poco de objetividad a todo este asunto. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Nott?

Theodore hizo un gesto con los hombros que le hubiera quitado importancia al asunto si no fuera por la sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada incrédula que le dirigía.

-Theodore, si tienes algo que decir, este es el momento.

Lo cierto es que, efectivamente, Nott abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero Pansy fue más rápida.

-No estamos aquí para eso. Resolved vuestras diferencias en otro momento.

-Eso. ¿Podemos centrarnos en mi problema, por favor?

Draco se tapó la cabeza con las manos y emitió un resoplido de frustración.

-_Amigos_. Pero por qué yo, joder.

Pansy le acarició el pelo con suavidad ante la mirada suspicaz de Daphne y Blaise y el resto se dedicó a mirarlo con una mezcla de compasión y diversión en sus ojos. Por un lado ninguno querría que le pasara algo así con uno de sus propios hijos, pero por otro lado, el asunto no dejaba de tener su gracia.

-Piensa que podría ser peor.

La mirada de cachorro abandonado de Draco ablandaba al más duro.

-Podrían estar liados.

No a Blaise.

_Al principio no eran amigos. _

_Se llevaban bien casi por conveniencia. Es decir, lo pasaban bien juntos y se encontraban más fáciles de tolerar de lo que en un principio hubieran esperado, pero no eran amigos._

_Luego empezaron a hacer cada vez más trabajos juntos, y al final acabaron sentándose juntos en clase. _

_Puede que no fuera un gran cambio, pero en un lugar como Hogwarts, sentarte junto a alguien en clase era declararlo abiertamente tu mejor amigo._

Y puede que no fuera la mejor idea del mundo cuando los que se sentaban juntos eran un Slytherin y un Gryffindor.

-Ya no es sólo que sea Potter, Astoria, es un Gryffindor. Tú has ido a Hogwarts, sabes lo difícil que es que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se lleven bien sin despertar las suspicacias del resto.

-También sé que actitudes como la tuya no ayudan a cambiar eso.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero que cambie! Me gusta que Gryffindor y Slytherin sean mundos distintos, me gusta que no se mezclen, me gusta el verde pero no me gusta el rojo, me gusta que Slytherin no sea Gryffindor, la verdad.

-El hecho de que te guste a ti no quiere decir que le tenga que gustar a todo el mundo. No eres el centro del mundo Draco. Piensa aunque sólo sea por una vez en los demás.

Y Astoria Malfoy (antes Greengrass) dio media vuelta y se fue dignamente, dejando tras ella un Draco Malfoy bastante confundido y enfadado por haber sido dejado con la palabra en la boca.

_Luego empezaron las salidas a deshora de la sala común y los vuelos con escoba alrededor del castillo. _

_También empezaron las miradas de reojo de los Slytherin y las claramente desaprobadoras de los Gryffindor, empezaron los susurros y cuchicheos cuando estaban juntos, los silencios incómodos en las conversaciones de la Sala Común salpicados por la desconfianza._

_Lo notaban, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo Scorpius era un Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se caracterizaban por su sutileza. Pero fingían no notarlo._

_Y reían aún más fuerte, volaban aún más alto, quedaban aún más veces, se acercaban aún más._

A veces incluso demasiado.

Puede que la conversación acabara mejor de lo que Scorpius esperaba, que Draco no amenazara con desheredarle y que ni siquiera pronunciara las palabras oveja negra de la familia ni una sola vez (claro que, teniendo el retrato de Lucius Malfoy detrás gritándolo cada treinta segundos tampoco era necesario exactamente), pero Scorpius Malfoy se sintió tras esa conversación con su padre el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Se debate entre la lealtad a la Familia Malfoy y la lealtad que le debe a su amigo. Se debate entre un padre orgulloso y la sonrisa de Albus.

Quiere decirle a su padre que tiene razón, que jamás debería haberse juntado con Gryffindor y menos aún con un Potter, pero también quiere decirle que Albus es su mejor amigo, que cuando sonríe vale la pena que Slytherin entero le mire como a una vulgar rata, que por él renunciaría incluso a su apellido.

Gracias a Merlín no tiene que decir nada de eso, porque su padre concluye su sermón (que es básicamente Potter y Gryffindor mal, Slytherin bien, blablabla, qué pensara la gente, blablabla y por qué yo, blablabla) con un:

-Y te permito que seas su amigo, pero sólo porque los Potter están muy bien situados políticamente y porque no está bien visto despreciar a los Gryffindor abiertamente.

Y Scorpius podría haber gritado de alegría si no hubiera sido un Malfoy y hubiera tenido que guardar la compostura.

_Cuando vuelven de las vacaciones se preguntan qué tal ha ido, entre miradas de ansiedad y ganas de abrazarse que contienen ante la mirada atónita que les dedica el Expreso de Hogwarts al completo cuando se percata de los escudos de las túnicas._

_Scorpius se encoge de hombros con un gesto que parece decir: no ha ido mal, luego te explico; y Albus sonríe pensando que si está ahí es que tampoco ha ido tan mal._

_Cuando encuentran al final un compartimiento vacío Scorpius le explica la larga y tediosa conversación con su padre entre ranas de chocolate y jugo de calabaza. Se acaba lo que le queda de zumo de un trago y concluye:_

_-Y al final me dio permiso para ser tu amigo._

_-Como si necesitaras su permiso._

_Lo dice cruzándose de brazos y con tono enfurruñado, Scorpius le mira y estalla en carcajadas, Albus le sigue y terminan limpiándose las lágrimas con la risa aún escapando de los labios._

_-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?_

_Lo pregunta casi con miedo._

_-Bien._

_Albus se encoge de hombros._

_-Mamá dijo que le parecía bien, papá dijo que no le parecía mal, supongo que eso es un bien._

Cuando años más tarde recordaran esa conversación no recordarían los cromos que lesa salieron con las ranas de chocolate, ni en que compartimiento estaban, lo único que recordarían sería lo asustados que se habían sentido cuando les habían contado a sus padres que eran amigos.

Compararían ese miedo con el que sentían en ese momento y les parecería insignificante.

Contarles a tus padres que te has hecho amigo del hijo de su enemigo de juventud no es nada comparado con contarles que además, resulta que ese amigo y tú folláis (bastante a menudo y bien, gracias) y que planeáis iros a vivir juntos como una pareja cuando acabéis el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

_Y se besan juntando la frente, acariciándose las mejillas y cerrando los ojos. Abren la boca y dejan que el otro meta la lengua, mezclan saliva y confunden alientos. Se agarran de la nuca y meten los dedos entre el pelo del otro. Se separan y se miran a los ojos._

-Suerte.

_La necesitarán._


End file.
